sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Windmill Isle
– pierwszy poziom w grze Sonic Unleashed. Położony jest w Apotos. Rozgrywa się na pięknym wybrzeżu, z licznymi miasteczkami i młynami. Opis (PS3/Xbox 360) Dzień Akt 1 Akt 1 jest bardzo krótki, można go ukończyć w mniej niż minutę. Gracz zaczyna na wybrzeżu z młynami. Jego celem jest dobiec do pobliskiego miasta, pokonując przy tym przeciwników i przeszkody. Na końcu znajduje się pętla-korkociąg, prowadząca do bramy miasta. Akt 2 W tym akcie gracz znajduje się już w mieście Apotos. Musi dostać się do mety, biegnąc przez miejskie ulice. W połowie poziomu znajduje się długa sekcja z szynami, które prowadzą na drugą wyspę. Akt 3 Trzeci akt rozgrywa się wyłącznie na szynach, poza miastem. Gracz musi omijać kolce, przeskakiwać pomiędzy szynami, a także powinien wskakiwać w tęczowe pierścienie które pozwolą mu wybrać najlepszą z możliwych tras. Noc Akt 1 Akt ten służy jako samouczek, wyjaśniający zasady rozgrywki panujące na nocnych poziomach. Gracz przemierza nocne miasto Apotos. Znajdują się tu też sekcje w których gracz będzie musiał wspinać się po filarach albo stromych krawędziach, aby nie spaść do wody. Na końcu poziomu znajduje się wielki plac, gdzie gracz walczy z mini-bossem: Titanem. Towarzyszy mu kilka mniejszych przeciwników. Po pokonaniu Titana na środku pojawi się pierścień mety i gracz będzie mógł skończyć poziom. Akt 2 Akt ten rozgrywa się na wielkim placu. Dookoła znajduje się dwanaście drzwi, które gracz może samodzielnie otworzyć. Przeciwnicy będą próbowali przeszkodzić w wydostaniu się z tego obszaru. Gracz musi otworzyć odpowiednie drzwi i znaleźć wewnątrz kamienne klucze. Następnie należy je przenieść na ołtarze, które są w tym samym kolorze co klucz. Wtedy otworzy się brama z dźwignią. Po aktywowaniu dźwignia otworzy przejście na mniejszy plac, gdzie na gracza czeka Titan. Titana należy pokonać, aby pojawił się pierścień mety. Apotos and Shamar Adventure Pack DLC Paczka dodatkowych aktów dla poziomów Windmill Isle i Arid Sands. Zawiera trudniejsze wersje normalnych aktów. Jest tutaj m.in. więcej przeciwników i przeszkód. Windmill Isle otrzymuje 3 nowe akty dzienne i 2 nocne. 21 maja 2009 roku paczka została wydana na Xbox Live za cenę 4.13$. Na PlayStation Network 4 czerwca za 3.00$. Dzień Akt 1-2 Jest to przerobiona wersja aktu 1, zawierająca więcej przeszkód i przeciwników. Sonic zaczyna w mieście i biegnie po korkociągu. Następnie biegnie w sekcji 2D przez kamienny most nad zatoką. Sonic musi ominąć wiele przeszkód, jak wieże ze skrzyń, kolczaste kule, czy płomienie. Jeż przeskakuje następnie na drugą część zatoki, gdzie porusza się po latających platformach. Po tym Sonic przechodzi sekcję 2D, biegnąc wzdłuż klifu. Sonic biegnie na początek normalnego pierwszego aktu, po czym ląduje na kolejnych latających platformach. Gdy skończy tę sekcję dostanie się na niemal identyczne wybrzeże co poprzednio. Będzie musiał teraz wrócić do miasta. Akt 2-2 Jest to utrudniona wersja aktu 2, zawierająca więcej przeszkód i przeciwników. Akt 4 W tym akcie Sonic biegnie po wąskich mostach i ulicach miasta. Musi po drodze omijać bardzo liczne przeszkody. Najczęściej pojawiające się tu przeszkody to kolce. Noc Akt 1-2 (Noc) Jest to utrudniona wersja aktu 2, zawierająca więcej przeszkód i przeciwników. Gracz musi teraz przejść akt od tyłu, pokonując znacznie więcej przeciwników i przeszkód. Na końcu gracz musi rozwiązać łamigłówkę z wykorzystaniem kamiennych kluczy. Nie jest to jednak takie proste, ponieważ kluczy pilnują silni przeciwnicy. Akt 1-3 Akt rozgrywa się na okrągłym placu, znanym z końcówki aktu 1. Gracz musi pokonywać kolejne fale przeciwników, zanim będzie mógł ukończyć poziom. Opis (PS2/Wii) Dzień Head for the Goal Ring 1 Na początku aktu gracz zaczyna poza miastem, w dolinie na wybrzeżu. Znajduje się tutaj również tunel. Gracz napotka na swojej drodze różnych przeciwników. W połowie aktu gracz wbiegnie do miasta, gdzie będzie musiał pokonać kilka ostrych zakrętów i dostać się do mety. Head for the Goal Ring 2 Akt rozgrywa się już w mieście Apotos. Celem gracza jest dostać się do mety, biegnąc przez miejskie uliczki. Podobnie jak na końcu poprzedniego aktu jest tu kilka ostrych zakrętów i tuneli. Na końcu poziomu gracz będzie biec po moście, gdzie zacznie go gonić Interceptor. Mini-boss ten może być pokonany, albo można po prostu unikać jego ataków. Tak czy inaczej gracz musi przetrwać sekcję z Interceptorem i dostać się do mety na końcu mostu. Inne misje * Gather Rings at Top Speed! - w tej misji celem gracza jest zebranie 100 pierścieni w ciągu jednej minuty. Układ poziomu jest taki sam jak w Head for the Goal Ring 2. Po ukończeniu misji gracz otrzyma Medal Księżyca. * Use Jumps to reach the Goal Ring! '- należy skakać po platformach aby dostać się do mety. Misję trzeba ukończyć w ciągu minuty. * '''Use the ''Sonic Drift on turns! '- duża ilość ostrych zakrętów powoduje że trzeba często wykorzystywać ''Sonic Drift. Do mety trzeba dobiec w ciągu minuty. * '''Chain Homing Attacks together! - należy wykonać Homing Attack w serii, aby dostać się do mety. Misję trzeba ukończyć w ciągu minuty. * Blast off with Sonic Boost! - Sonic Boost nada Sonicowi przyspieszenie potrzebne do dostania się do mety. Misję trzeba ukończyć w ciągu minuty. * Dodge on a Dime with a Quick Step! - należy wykorzystać Quick Step w celu omijania nadciągających przeszkód. Misję trzeba ukończyć w ciągu minuty. Noc Akt I: Moonlit Town Gracz musi przedostać się przez nocne ulice Apotos do mety. Układ poziomu jest podobny do tego z pierwszego aktu nocnego w wersji na PS3/Xbox 360. Na końcu gracz musi wspiąć się po słupie do miejsca z metą. Akt II: Moonsoaked Alleys W tym akcie gracz przemierza na początku most na wybrzeżu miasta. W połowie poziomu znajduje się sekcja, w której gracz musi wspinać się po budynkach. Na końcu Sonic będzie musiał przejść po krawędziach kamiennej ściany do mety. Akt III: Hill Beneath Starry Skies Gracz rozpoczyna tę misję w dolinie, wchodząc do pola pełnego starożytnych ruin. Większość poziomu to starożytne budowle rozrzucone na wybrzeżu. Po drodze Sonic musi zebrać trzy klucze mrocznej energii, aby otworzyć znajdującą się na końcu poziomu barierę. Przepuści ona gracza na plac z fontanną, gdzie będzie musiał pokonać ostatnią grupę przeciwników. Kiedy zostaną wyeliminowani odsłoni się przejście do mety. Inne misje * Let 'em have it with the Beatdown! '''- Wykorzystaj Beatdown raz w ciągu trzydziestu sekund. * '''Preemptive strike! Were-Claw! - Wykorzystaj Were-Claw raz w ciągu trzydziestu sekund. * Take flight with the Were-Wallop! -Wykorzystaj Were-Wallop raz w ciągu trzydziestu sekund. * Unleash the Ultimate Earthshaker! - Wykorzystaj Earthshaker raz w ciągu trzydziestu sekund. * Be Unstoppable in Unleashed Mode! - Aktywuj Unleashed Mode i pokonaj wszystkich przeciwników w mniej niż minutę. * String Along an Even Bigger Combo! - W ciągu jednej minuty musisz zdobyć wystarczająco dużo wysokich combo. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Windmill Isle w dużym stopniu przypomina Water Palace z Sonic Rush i Blue Coast Zone z Sonic Rivals 2. Oba poziomy wzorowane są na greckich Cykladach. W zwiastunie Sonic Generations na Nintendo 3DS wielu fanów pomyliło Windmill Isle z Water Palace. W wersji mobilnej Sonic Unleashed Windmill Isle zapożyczyło też wiele elementów z oryginalnego Water Palace. * W wersji na PS2/Wii Windmill Isle to jedyny dzienny poziom w Sonic Unleashed, który posiada dwa akty. * Pelikany znajdujące się na poziomie mogą być odniesieniem do pelikana Petrosa, który był maskotką Mykonos do 1985 roku, kiedy to przejechał go samochód. * W pierwszym akcie Windmill Isle znajdują się pomarańczowe Egg Fightery, które nie będą atakowały graczy. Pojawiają się tylko w tym akcie. * W pierwszym akcie nocnym w wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 znajduje się łącznie 445 pierścieni. Kategoria:Tematyka wybrzeża Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Unleashed